1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical device, and more particularly, to an electrical device with a revolvable display panel, which can be hidden in the electrical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is an industrial computer 8 according to the prior art. The industrial computer 8 is piled up substantially by a plurality of rack mountable servers 81 which have flat and cuboid shapes, such as 1U servers. Each server contains a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 812 on its front panel 811 for shoving its operation state. However, the display panel 812 takes up too much area of the front panel 811 so that less switches and elements can be set on the front panel 811. Besides that, the location of the display panel 812 is fixed and cannot be changed according to the viewing angle of a user. Therefore an improved design is produced, as shown in FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a server 91 with a display panel 912 located on a slab 911 which can revolve horizontally with respect to the server 91 according to the prior art. The display panel 912 can be revolved according to the viewing angle or location of the user. However, the slab 911 protrudes from the front panel 913 of the server 91, so that the space arrangement is limited for other equipments or devices. Furthernore, for the inner electric elements in the display panel 812 or in the display panel 912, both have to be set with a specific mechanism of the server 81 and 91, and that makes the server 81 and 91 have more application limitations.
It is therefore an objective of the claimed invention to provide an electrical device with a revolvable display panel having the lowest affect on the space arrangement of each element of the electrical device.
According to the claimed invention, the electrical device with a revolvable display panel comprises a housing, a guidance means, a sliding means, and a revolving means. The housing has a plurality of housing walls to define a receiving space forsetting a plurality of electric elements, wherein one of the housing walls contains an opening. The guidance means is set inside the housing close to the opening. The sliding means is guided by the guidance means to slide into an inside position and into an outside position of the housing. The revolving means has a display panel thereon and is pivotally connected to the sliding means for being revolvable with respect to the sliding means.
Depending on the design of the claimed invention, when the sliding means is situated in the inside position, the sliding means together with the display panel of the revolving means is situated inside the housing, and when the sliding means slides into the outside position through the opening, an external portion of the sliding means together with the display panel is situated outside of the housing so that the display panel can revolve to the sliding means to change an angle of the display panel.
Furthermore, the element device can further comprise a spring clutch means set inside the housing close to an internal portion of the guidance means. The spring clutch means comprises a springing portion and a clutch portion actuated to the springing portion. When a portion of the sliding means corresponding to the spring clutch portion presses the springing portion, the clutch portion will catch the sliding means in the inside position, and when the portion of the sliding means corresponding to the spring clutch means presses the springing portion once again, the clutch portion will release the sliding means and actuate the springing portion to provide a springing force toward out of the housing to the sliding means so that the sliding means will slide into the outside position.
These and other objectives of the claimed invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.